Deceptions
by Darth Breezy
Summary: Anakin and Padme e-3 pre fall story, Completed
1. Default Chapter

Usual disclaimers… Not mine… not pretending to be mine…Thank you!

This is a 'sequel' to   * Falls the Shadow,* although you need not have read it to understand everything that is going on, I strongly hope you will or have!

Thanks for everyone who reads and kisses to those who review.

Deceptions

Prologue:

Holonet News; GALACTIC CITY, CORUSCANT:

   In what may be perceived as a bid on the Jedi Council's part to counter waning public support for the order, the Jedi will be participating in a rare public display. A "Grand Ball and Decoration Ceremony" will be held in the Senate building this evening with members of the Senate, the New Republic Military, and the Jedi Order all in attendance.  

    Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (who will present the awards of valor) Bail Organa of Alderan, Senator Houx Wan of Norkota, and, as ever present at such affairs, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who will play an active role in tonight's proceedings.  Jedi Anakin Skywalker, a survivor and hero of the assault on the Separatist holdings on Salliche, will be one of the honorees at this evening's proceedings along with fellow Jedi members, Masters Jedi Gelehrter and Padeiro Mestre.

     Jedi Skywalker is escorting Senator Amidala as his personal guest, which is not surprising as the pair has often been seen in each company in both their official, and off duty capacities.

     Less scrupulous publications have hinted that there is more to the Jedi and the Senator's relationship than friendship but our sources here at Holonet assure our viewers that the relationship is purely friendship. At the last press conference, when asked about the relationship directly, Senator Amidala only would reiterate that they are 'just good friends.' Holonet was unable to reach Jedi Skywalker for comment and inquiries at both the Senators office and Jedi Temple have been sharply rebuffed.

     In other news, The Coco District is once again at the center of a major surge in drug related deaths in recent weeks....


	2. Chapter 1

Deceptions

Chapter 1

           Anakin stood in a corner, nursing his third drink of the evening. He rarely drank at all in public but tonight proved to be an exception. Unlike Obi-wan, who could drink like a Nubian Scalefish and still wield his light saber with deadly accuracy, Anakin had no head for alcohol and he already had an unpleasant buzz on. He was dressed not in his Jedi robes, but as his fellow soldiers, Jedi and civilian alike. The uniforms were Republic utility gray tunics with black dress slacks and boots, a small capelet hanging over the right shoulder. On the left breast, an assortment of coloured ribbons denoting awards and rank, including a silver set of wings with a crown above, signifying his recent promotion to Wing Captain. An entire division of the Republic fleet was now under his command and yet he felt no real satisfaction in this fact. He had lost most of his taste for command at Salliche along with so many of his comrades in arms. Still, he would serve, perhaps not so much for the Jedi or the Republic and their dying ways but for Padmé and the promise of a new way of life after the wars were past. The Chancellor had hinted that many new workings and changes would be implicated soon and, despite all the Council's misgivings and protests, that at last there would be a place for him, if he wanted it. 

           A server droid came by with a tray of cocktails and after hurriedly throwing back the remnants of his drink, Anakin picked up a double draft of Alderanian whisky. Sensing Obi-wan's disapproval, he looked up to meet the Master's simmering look. He smiled and raised the glass to Obi-wan and drained half the glass in one gulp. To hell with what the Masters thought, they'd already filled their quota of public dressing down for the evening in an interrupted lecture on attachments. Obi-wan, self righteous in his freshly cleaned Jedi robes, had started in on his relationship with Padmé almost from the instant they had met this evening but the Chancellor (thankfully) had pulled Anakin into a carefully orchestrated press conference which was mercifully free of embarrassing questions. The Chancellor had been a steadfast advocate of his as of late. When it had come to this 'public award ceremony,  the Council, having used the "A Jedi serves" lecture to unsuccessfully counter the Senate's request had seemed to single Anakin out with a vengeance in it's attitude of 'this is not the way of the Jedi'. Was it because Gelehrter and Padeiro Mestre had attained full Master status? Because of his own past maverick ways? He shook his head, which already had gone from the buzz to a slight spin, almost imperceptibly. No need to think about that now. What was done was done, and there was nothing he could do to change any of it anyways. He took a deep breath and refocused his thoughts, momentarily chasing the insipient intoxication away.      

          Padmé was here somewhere, looking almost as beautiful as she had all those years ago. There! Across the expanse of the Grand Ballroom she stood, resplendent in an off the shoulder gown and chatting with a humanoid Senator of some sort, Anakin took another deep breath and savored the moment, where he could safely take in her visage from a distance. He started at the bottom, where the gown's diaphanous skirting started off as white and as the eye traveled up, the skirting became more opaque with shades of indigo. The corset that embraced her slender hips continued this colour scheme in reverse with a rich brocaded velvet. Her hair, instead of being dressed in the normally severe Senatorial styles she had favored, was swept up and under in the sea shell style she had worn on the day they had first kissed. 

This evening, she had blushed when he had arrived and had asked him shyly if he still found her beautiful and Anakin had swept her off of her feet, carrying her back into the bedroom. He was aware of the security cameras but really didn't care at that point, too wrapped up in the moment. Halfway to the bedroom, Padmé had reluctantly pointed out that if they were to fail to arrive on time that undoubtedly both Jedi and Senate Security would come looking for them. They had no choice but to leave right away, however, almost as an after thought, she had coyly mentioned that there was always her office once the formalities were seen too...

        Anakin had needed no further prompting and they had arrived together under a swarm of intergalactic paparazzi. Anakin had flinched and growled under his breath but Padmé had handled things with her usual grace and decorum, winging their way deftly through the crowds and safely inside where the reporters had been kept at a discreet distance. Now, although she was engaged in conversation, Anakin could feel her discomfort and longing to escape even from this vantage point and decided that now was as good as a time as ever, to claim his first dance of the evening.


	3. chapter 2

Deceptions

Chapter 2

           Anakin slowly made his way over to Padmé, carefully trying to maintain at least a semblance of normalcy. She looked up and smiled as he approached while her companion took advantage of her momentary distraction to openly leer at her breasts. 

            "Cha skrunee do pat, pateessa..." Anakin growled in Huttese softly, but Padmé had heard him.

She cast him a look which reminded him that she DID understand at least the gist of what he had said and that he might catch it later if he didn't watch himself. He sighed inwardly. The last thing he wanted was to fight with Padmé, even though it was probably going to be inevitable tonight. He was dreading the fact that he would have to tell her that he would be leaving again after a few short days back on  Coruscant  She had arranged to spend her the last of the Senatorial recess in the Capital on the assumption that Anakin would be remaining for at least a few more weeks. His recovery on Naboo had been thorough but far from complete, and yet the Council had suddenly decided that Anakin was well enough to over see the construction of some Republic or Jedi project. He knew it was some form of gracefully sending him away for what ever reason the temple had this week but it still aggravated him. A promotion on one hand to be spat at in the other...

        All of this and more passed through his mind in a moment and, forcing himself to smile at the Senator from some Force forsaken Outer Rim Territory...

        "Anakin," Padmé said sweetly, interrupting his increasingly scattered train of thought. "This is Senator Minabul Regarder..."

        Anakin desperately bit his lip, and started choking, trying to mask fits of laughter. Thankfully, Padmé seemed to understand, and excusing herself she lead Anakin to the refreshment table to get a glass of water. 

        "What in the name of the gods has come over you this evening?" she hissed under her breath angrily, yet rubbing his back with genuine concern. She took a deep breath and wrinkled her nose. "Ani?  How much have you had to drink tonight?"

         "Too much..." he admitted, and leaning over, with his hands on his knees, he took a few deep ragged breaths.

         "We can go to my office if you need to get away..." Padmé offered quietly. "Unless you'd rather go to the Temple Healers..."

          "Office... Please..." he gasped. "Don't need yet another lecture tonight..."

          Padmé lightly took his arm. "Can you make it?" she asked, and he nodded his assent. "Try to look, well... dignified..."

          He managed a weak smile. "Your friend, the Senator... his name is similar to 'scruffy looking' in Huttese... he might have difficulty in negotiations..." He considered things briefly.  "You'll be missed won't you?"

         "No matter," she said quietly. "There are times when I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of indifference here anyways... Senator Père is about to make a speech in a few minuets, extolling the virtues of some military relocation or another... we can escape with the minimum of fuss if we're careful..."

         She led him to a small side door and out of the Ballroom, unaware or perhaps uncaring of the looks of disapproval from Obi-wan and the small maintenance droid that would follow them down the hallway.

_A/N Translation of What Ani says:_

_Huttese for "Don't count on it friend." _

_Translation taken from the Star Wars Galactic Phrase and Travel Book by Ben Burt._


	4. Chapter 3

Deceptions

Chapter 3

           They made their way down the hallway and to the elevator that would take them to the offices of the Senate. The maintenance droid beeped at Anakin, who paused before the doors and absently, he stepped aside allowing it to pass, his pale face full of consternation. 

            Padmé caught the look and took his arm in hers, trying to be reassuring. 

            "It's a quick trip, and my office is not too far from the exit..."

             Anakin only nodded looking straight ahead; trying to keep himself standing without leaning into her too heavily. An involuntary shudder ran through his body as they passed through the doors and he suppressed it as well as he could. Padmé pushed the button for their floor and Anakin winced, hoping that he would be able to hold on. She smiled, and stroked the back of his arm tenderly, silently sending waves of love towards her inebriated Jedi husband. Anakin, edgy in the best of times was positively squirming now, and indeed, as soon as the door to her office was opened; he uttered one word which summed things up entirely...

           "Fresher......?"

            Padmé pointed to a small door on the left and Anakin made a mad dash toward it. A few moments later, retching noises could be heard from the little room and all Padmé could do was wait for it to pass. She sighed and sat down on the corner of a small day bed and leaned back, watching for him.

            After a little while, Anakin came slinking out of the fresher, biting is lip sheepishly. Wordlessly, Padmé gestured for him to sit next to her and ultimately lay down with his head on her lap. He did so with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as Padmé began stroking the top of is head in a loving, familiar gesture.

            "Feel better?" she asked him quietly and he nodded.

            "Yes, much. Thank you..."

            They remained like this for what seemed to be ages, neither of them saying anything, but the silence was a comfortable one, but at last Padmé broke the stillness.

            "If our positions were reversed," she whispered almost seductively. "Things could be very... entertaining..." 

            Anakin groaned softly and rubbed her lower leg with his left hand. "You're incredibly cruel, you know that don't you Padmé?"

            She giggled softly, but continued to stroke his head tenderly. The quiet returned for a little while, interrupted only by an occasional hiccup or sigh from Anakin. At long last, he spoke up again.

            "Well?" he asked quietly.

            "Well what?"

            "Aren't you going to ask me 'what's wrong Ani?'. I've been waiting for it..."

             "Should I have to? I thought that you would tell me in your own time Anakin." A slight smile crept into her voice. "No more lectures tonight beloved, I promise. Besides, I presume that part of it is the fact that you're being sent off world and away from the capital so soon after... well, after Salliche..."

              Anakin sighed, "Who told you? I was trying to find a way, but other things, other people kept getting in the way..."

              "Obi-wan," she replied as Anakin let out a hiss. "When you were engaged with the Chancellor... he doesn't seem happy about anything these days." She paused, unsure how or whether to continue. "Obi-wan almost seemed relieved that you would be away while the Senate was in recess, as if he... if he knew we had plans to meet. Ani, I know that the Holo Net has been speculating all over the place but the Council has seemed to always take it with a grain of salt. At least until recently... do you think they suspect something?"

               "Obi-wan has always been suspicious..." Anakin growled. "I had to reprogram the lock on my door because I'm certain SOMEONE'S been at least trying to get into my privet quarters while I've been away..."

                "Incriminating evidence my love?" she asked coquettishly. "Nude holos of Alderanian dancing girls? Erotic Corrilian 'lover's aids'?"

                 Anakin snorted and began rubbing her leg again. "Hmmmmmmmmm, I was thinking more so of the Gungan aphrodisiac that I was planning on slipping onto his morning Caf... that would kept him out of my hair for a while to say the least. The man is so uptight, even for a Jedi..."

                 "That wasn't all..." she prompted softly, "but are you going to tell me the rest?"

                 Anakin considered, and then replied at last. "Can it wait until another time Padmé? I really don't want to talk about it anymore." He stifled a yawn. "Not now... they'll be coming to check up on us soon... Obi-wan's force signature is so garish with rage, it's almost palpable. I should prepare to deal with him..." Another yawn. "...When he comes as I doubt he'll allow anyone else the pleasure..." His hand slid down off of her leg and Padmé knew he was fighting a loosing battle with sleep. She sat still and quiet a little longer, making her touches as soft and light as she could, listening to his breathing slowly become deeper and more  rhythmatic. Poor Ani, she thought to herself as she carefully escervated herself from underneath his head. She carefully placed a small cushion under his head and covered him with the shawl that sat on the back of the chair. When she was certain that Anakin was comfortable, she settled down at her desk and began to sort out a few data pads to examine for a while.

**********************************************

                 Just as Anakin had predicted,  Obi-wan himself had arrived at her office door, and not even allowing for an invitation, walked into the office fully prepared to find the Senator and Anakin sharing intimacies. To his surprise, Senator Amidala was at her desk, not a hair out of place and Anakin, sensing the master's presence, was slowly beginning to stir from his makeshift bed on the couch. Taken aback by this, well... unexpected scene, the angry retort died on his lips and he stood there in an uncomfortable high handed silence.

                 "Master Kenobi," Padmé greeted him with an icy, formal tone. "Do you make it a habit of barging uninvited into Senate Offices?"

                 "Excuse me madam..." Obi-wan replied stiffly. "When you and Anakin left the ceremonies so quickly, I thought something was wrong..."

                  "Everything's fine Master..." Anakin interjected as he rose from the couch. "Pa... Senator Amidala was kind enough to give me a sanctuary from the crowd when... well, I started to feel 'unwell'..." He offered Obi-wan a lopsided smile that wasn't returned. "I'll be escorting her back..."

                   "The ball is over..." Obi-wan cut him off sharply. "You've been gone for some time..."

                    "Master, I..."

                    "No need for explanations Anakin..." Obi-wan began but this time it was Padmé who interrupted.

                    "Is there a problem Master Kenobi? Surely you don't think there was some sort of impropriety involved?"

                     Obi-wan flushed and dropped his eyes. "Of course not M'lady..." he replied although his tone suggested that he had indeed thought just that."It just seemed a little odd when one of the main guests of honor disappears with out so much as a word..." He cast a look at Anakin, who merely shrugged as he folded the shawl back up and placed it on the back of the chair again.

                      "Master Kenobi," Padmé continued at last, in that same formal tone. "Jedi Skywalker will be escorting me back to my apartments within the hour. He was kind enough to allow me to finish up some vital reports while his illness passed. We must have lost track of time." She smiled with a look that was normally reserved for the hardest of senatorial negotiations. "Perhaps you'll be good enough to alert Captain Typhoo of my delay Master Kenobi? I was hoping that Jedi Skywalker would be kind enough to join me in a late supper before retiring this evening...?"

                  Obi-wan gave a stiff little bow, knowing that he was beaten this time. "Of course, M'lady. Anakin..." he nodded to Anakin and gave another little bow to Padmé before he turned and left.

                  After a he was gone, Padmé lost some of her regal bearing and slumped back into her chair. "So 'Jedi Skywalker'..." she smiled at him and Anakin grinned."Do you feel up to escorting a lady to supper after all?"

                  He stood up, brushed himself off and offered out his arm to her. "As you wish... M'lady..."

**************************************************


	5. Chapter 4

Deceptions 

Chapter 4 

          Anakin had only been gone for three weeks but Padmé missed him terribly already. In the past, they had been separated for far longer than this but perhaps it was the memory of the fair at Andeous that had made their last parting one of the hardest. Reluctantly, she pushed herself out of bed and into the fresher. She felt terrible this morning, nauseous and out of sorts and now... now there was Obi-wan to contend with as well.

        Obi-wan had been insistent and at last she had run out of ways to postpone the inevitable. As per Anakin's suggestion, she had insisted on meeting in a public place.

        "You have to out think him Angel," Anakin had told her over supper, knowing that Obi-wan would most likely use his absence to his advantage. "Don't let him gain the upper hand."

       "You act like this would be a military act Ani..." she teased him gently but Anakin would not be dissuaded.

       "Be mindful of the power a Jedi has... stay focused! If he doesn't hear what he wants to or he thinks you're hiding something... he might try to 'persuade' you to tell him..."

       Padmé recoiled, a bit shocked. "He couldn't! He wouldn't DARE..."

        "He could and most decidedly would, if he felt the need to." Anakin told her firmly, "and he wouldn't have the slightest issue with it. Don't underestimate him..."

         For the next hour, Anakin began teaching a crash course in avoiding Jedi manipulation to Padmé, both realizing that their time of hiding was coming to an end. When the first streams of dawn began infiltrating the Senate apartments, Padmé was already back in her lonely bed with Anakin on his way to yet another uncertain fate.

******************************************************

       On the bridge of the Avion, Wing Commander Skywalker was finishing up the briefing with Commander Cavalo of the Republic Fleet. When they were finished, Cavalo gave him a smart salute and the formal exchange of command was completed. The two men relaxed, and Anakin stretched his arms far above his head, seeming to add even more length to his already imposing frame, and smiled.

        "Looking forward to going home sir?" Cavalo asked returning with a grin of is own.

        "Oh yes Commander, very much so. If all goes well I shall be spending more time in the capital after this. The Republic is slowly quelling the last of the Separatists activities and at long last we can all go home..." His voice and countenance softened considerably.  "You will excuse me, Commander; I have a rather personal matter to attend to..." 

       "A message home sir?"

       "Yes... someone will be waiting for me..."

*****************************************************

       "Have you slept with him Senator?" It was more of a statement then a question.

       A little colour came to her cheeks but Padme did not drop her eyes. "I fail to see where that would concern you Master Kenobi..." she replied icily but Obi-wan would not be dismissed so easily.

       "Recently?" he pressed watching her every move, trying to discern anything from her body language.

        Padme was silent for a moment composing her racing thoughts. A small voice began whispering in the back of her mind; just tell him everything...everything Padmé

.... It echoed louder and louder, more and more insistently. She opened her mouth to do just that, when another part of her, her true inner voice practically screamed Anakin's name. Shocked and furious, she stopped and glared at the Jedi and a battle of wills ensued. At last she spoke again, her voice still cold and measured.

        "Master Obi-wan, I feel your line of questions to be inappropriate, and if you attempted to coerce me again with one of your Jedi mind tricks..."

        "I apologize Senator," Obi-wan interrupted her soothingly. "But you must understand, you were seen with Anakin on Naboo recently in shall we say a 'compromising position' at the fair at Andeous..."

        Again Padmé paused, her anger simmering below the surface. She had lost count of how many times she had thanked the Gods this evening for her gift of political self restraint. Still, this conversation would test the most patient of peoples.

        "Anakin and I have... a certain... Understanding..." she said at last.

         "Go on..."

         "Really Obi-wan, I fail to see what concern it is of yours after all." Padmé started again trying a new tact. "From what I understand of your Order, relationships outside the Jedi are permissible..."

         "That's not the point!" Obi-wan snapped, suddenly angry. "You two were seen in a matter most unseemly to the Jedi and all it stands for..."

         "What? How?" Padmé snapped back rising from the table. "Do you have so little trust in him that you have resorted to spying on him now? Is THAT how you treat members of your order who have different views on things? Jedi that might actually be able to think and act on their own without kowtowing to the Jedi Council?"  She leaned into him, eyes narrowing. "Need I remind you MASTER Kenobi, that many in the Senate consider Anakin Skywalker a hero of sorts. Even if that excludes that of the Jedi order, he is respected in many circles. You would be wise to remember that..."

         She threw a handful of credits on the table. "Do I make myself clear Obi-wan?"

        "Senator Amidala," he began, keeping his voice low and even. "This is not a matter for the Senate..."

         "Only if you make is so Master Kenobi..." Padmé responded in kind as she turned to leave. "Only if you make it so..."


	6. chapter5

Deceptions 

Chapter 5

       Obi-wan watched ruefully as Padmé Amidala, full of indignity, left the small cafe without so much as an oblique glance behind her. She had been furious with him and on reflection, perhaps almost rightfully so. Their luncheon had started off pleasantly enough; they had spoken along more neutral lines such as the projected end of the war and the difficulties of refugee placement. Padmé had shared her frustrations of having her hands tied on one issue or another and Obi-wan had commiserated. It seemed at times that his duties as a General had only resulted increasing the amount of complaints he received and precious little else. Eventually, inevitably, the conversation had turned to Anakin and things had rapidly gone downhill from there.

      "Are you afraid of loosing him Obi-wan?" she had asked him innocently enough but he had retorted by asking about a relationship. It had initially been a half hearted attempt to redirect the conversation, or so he wanted to tell himself but he realized that it had gone far deeper than that. Her question had stung, and coming from the person he was beginning to perceive as (his replacement?) the one whom Anakin trusted (confided in, shared with?) more so than any one else... 

      He took a deep drink of his Caf, draining the cup and quietly signaled the droid waitress for a refill. Implementing a practice not used since before the formation of the Republic, Anakin had been given the rank of Châtelain. Châtelains were almost a half knighthood, being beyond a Padawan yet having not yet passed the trials. They had become almost a necessity with the increasing number of Masters being separated from their adult Padawans for extended periods of time. Padawans were still expected to communicate and train with their Masters as often as possible but sadly, with Anakin as with many others, this had not been the case. Indeed, Anakin had become even more withdrawn over the last few months, certainly not going out of his way to contact his master, even in times of crisis. It had been Amidala (again) who had informed him that Anakin had been severely injured at Salliche and would be recovering on Naboo... 

      Another nasty jolt. Naboo... Andeous... a very young Padawan named Deho had been given his very first solo assignment. Anakin. It was to be a test of Deho's abilities as well as Anakin's, with Deho's project being a simple one, to find and observe his fellow Jedi for a period of three days without being discovered. If he had been successful, he would have presented himself to the elder Châtelain at the end of this time and returned to the capital as quickly as he could. Simplicity in and of itself, but for one thing. Anakin... Deho had broken the communication silence with a panicked message, certain that what he had seen had NOT been his Jedi assignment. Jedi did NOT... well... demonstrate affection in that manner, especially in public and out in the open... he was certain that the person he had seen was a changeling and not the real Anakin Skywalker (who was considered a bit of a hero in the initiate set). After all, Anakin Skywalker would never do something like that...

       Obi-wan sighed and rose to pay the cheque. He would have to have a word with Anakin as soon as he arrived back from this latest tour of duty, even if it meant... well, it wouldn't come to that, but if the conversation with Amidala was any indication he had already put this off for far too long...

******************************************************

      Padmé arrived back at her apartment almost too exhausted to undress. The lunch she had shared with Obi-wan was sitting in her stomach like a rock and she knew that she was fighting a loosing battle to keep it down. Dormé, ever patiently helped her removed the bulk of her clothing and to her bedroom to lie down. She found it impossible to hide the concern she felt for her mistress.

      "Are you alright, M'lady?" she asked, guiding Padmé to the bed. "Do you wish me to summon a healer?"

      Padmé closed her eyes and sighed. "No, I just a little sleep..."

      "You received a message while you were away," Dormé said softly as she pulled the covers over her mistress.

      "I'm sure I received a lot of messages," Padmé mumbled already drifting off to sleep.

      "This one was special... it was very short, shall I tell you what it says?" 

      "Alright... if you think it's that important..."

      "It was a text message... It reads simply, 'Jewel of the Republic'."

       Padmé's eyes opened wearily "Ani?"

       Dormé smiled openly, "I've already checked, it's due to arrive in three days... get some sleep M'lady, he won't arrive any sooner if you don't."

She closed the door behind her as she crept out. "I'll have some supper waiting for you when you wake..." But Padmé had already fallen back to sleep, dreaming of her husband.


	7. Chapter 6

  Deceptions

 Chapter 6

           On board the 'Jewel of the Republic', with only three days before making port, Anakin had taken rare advantage of the fact that he had his own quarters to meditate. He had been offered a place aboard the 'Gefahr' but he had declined, the 'Gefahr' was perhaps more luxurious, but the trip would have taken 3 more days than the more basic 'Jewel' and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. Despite the fact that the 'Jewel' was a basic troop transport, he would still be afforded more privacy than most. Not only was it an example of "Rank hath its privileges", but most of the men who served under him had genuine respect for him. Anakin had never played the games of one-up-man ship nor had he ever used his status as a Jedi to forward an argument. Indeed, the only thing that distinguished him from the other Commanding Officers was the light-saber attached to his utility belt. Other Jedi officers had altered their standard Jedi robes to conform to the military dress sense but "Commander Skywalker", as he was known, was on the whole perceived to be 'a regular officer' by the men. Still, his very presence commanded a certain respect and on the rare occasion that he did ask for a concession, it was granted as soon as possible.

 Anakin drifted farther and farther into his mediation, away from the lights and drone of the ship, and into the darkness. Softly at first, then growing louder and clearer, a melody came through the air until it enveloped him. A cradle song once that had been always a hairsbreadth from memory now seemed to resonate through his very being. As the darkness began to lift, and Anakin found himself sitting in a rocker chair, the room suddenly becoming the hovel on Tatooien that he had left so long ago. He quickly 

realized that not only was he the one humming the cradle song but that he held an infant in his arms! 

           He stopped, suddenly afraid when the infant squirmed and began to fuss. Almost instinctively rocking slowly back and forth, he began the song again and the babe responded to him calming almost immediately. 

        To Anakin the prospect of children had both been terrifying and exhilarating, and it had been a subject both he and Padmé' had avoided for the longest time. They both wanted a family, and a normal life, but at this moment... It just wasn't practical... Part of him wondered if it ever would be. 

            Never having a real father himself, he'd wondered time and time again if he could handle such a life. Would he be good enough? Strong enough? Perhaps most importantly, could he handle sharing Padme's affections, even with his own offspring? The questions, the fears were seemingly endless, as if to add to the confusion, the baby began to cry again. 

               Anakin looked down at the infant, and not surprisingly, its features were constantly shifting. At one moment, it had Padme's traits, soft brown eyes and dark curly hair. The next, he found himself staring into eyes, eerily similar to his own, intensely blue with long lashes the seemed to touch his eyebrows.  Slowly, carefully, he lifted his left hand to caress its face and winced. It was his mechanical hand, bare and uncovered. The thing that constantly reminded him of his failure. A stab of anger lanced through his chest, that not even in his dreams was he allowed to forget that moment of complete and utter humiliation. He suddenly felt his index finger being grabbed, pulling him out of his spiraling revelry of self pity. To his amazement, the child had taken hold of the skeletal finger and was now suckling on it contentedly, staring intently up at him. Anakin blinked slowly, did this mean that his child would accept him, that perhaps he should just do as Obi wan and Padmé' kept trying to tell him. Let the past go and concentrate on what was good in his life, what he had instead of what he'd lost. He allowed himself a smile and felt his heart leap as, with his finger still firmly in its grasp, the baby smiled back at him. 

                    "Ani? My little Ani?" A voice came from in front of him. "My poor, poor Ani." 

                   "Mom?" he asked, but he recoiled. Shmi was standing in front of him, arms outstretched. She was as bloody and beaten as the night he had found her in the Tuscan's tent. Worse. 

                  "Give me the child Ani," she said, coming closer, a shambling horror. "You can't take care of a child. You couldn't even save me." 

                   "No mom! Please!" he cried as she ripped the baby from his arms. "No! Come back! MOM!" He started screaming for her, over and over as she walked away and back into the darkness. He tried to get up, to go after her but he couldn't move. Anakin looked down and to his horror, his legs were gone. 

                   "No! This is a DREAM!" he told himself willing himself forward he began to rise but felt himself being pulled down by the shoulder. 

                "No Anakin!" Anakin rounded on the voice, finding his feet at last. Obi-wan. "Don't go that way. To go there is death... look!" 

             "It's a lie Obi-wan!" Anakin shrieked and ignited his saber. He wasn't surprised to see that it was red as apposed to the familiar blue light that usually emanated from his blade. Obi-wan, MASTER... always holding him back, and now, even trying to keep him from his own child! The red was just a symbol of the fury that threatened to consume him. With another scream of rage he lashed out at his mentor. At least in dreams, he could release his anger and maintain control in the waking world. With a single blow, he eviscerated his master. 

                  "At least I didn't emasculate you master," Anakin sneered at him. "As you always seem to want do to me. I'll see you back in the real world where you can berate me all you want." 

         "Not berate," his dying master gasped. "Teachings... guidance..." 

         "And love, right master?" Anakin angrily turned toward the direction his mother had taken. Another voice, this one infinitely more sinister, softly echoed from the darkness, calling his name. Startled, he looked to the path he had started on and realized that he was on the edge of... a precipice! A precipice on the edge on an abyss. Frightened, he looked down into the depths, and to his horror, something or someone, stared back. 

      "You don't need guidance Anakin..." the voice continued, dark but eerily familiar."Come, my young apprentice..." 

               Anakin screamed and started to back away, back into the light. Desperately, he reached out through the force to find his link to Padme' and his link to the waking world and sanity. He cried out to her but he couldn't quiet reach her completely yet. 

              "Please!" he cried. "Someone! Padme', Obi wan! Master Yoda..." He thought he could hear their replies, faintly. Padmé, Obi wan and Master Yoda, calling to him in concern. 

               Back on Coruscant, Padmé , began moaning his name, as if in fits of passion, but all Anakin could hear was the other voice, calm and chilling, but frighteningly seductive. 

               "Anakin, enough." 

Suddenly a warm familiar voice cut through the cacophony, the rest of the voices falling back to whispers. Anakin knew he was still in the throws of the vision, but he was still filled with relief and joy at the figure which stood next to him. 

            "Master Qui Gon..." he almost sobbed."Please, I want to go back!" 

Qui Gon Jinn stood there, his body still bearing the mortal wounds that the Sith Lord had inflicted upon him. He did not smile nor did he appear to even notice Anakin standing there. 

           "You must choose, Anakin" he said sadly. "Soon before the choice is taken from you." The voices grew louder again. 

             "Master, I don't understand?" Anakin cried. "Why must I choose? I cannot stop loving Padme', but it's my destiny to be a Jedi!" 

              "You must," said the master inexorably, "or they will decide for you." He looked off into the distance and Anakin followed his gaze. He saw three groups of people, the Jedi Council, Padme', and the shadowy figure from the abyss. They were all calling to him still, louder and louder until he thought the sound would drive him mad. 

           Master!" he shrieked, "please! Padmé!"

           "Anakin!" Padme's voice rang true and clear. 

          "Ani! I love you. Come back home to me soon..."

          Anakin threw himself fully into the force, willing himself back to consciousness. As he began to leave the trance like state, the late master's words echoed through his thoughts. 

"Choose..."


	8. Chapter7

Deceptions 

Chapter 7

            Padmé awoke early on the day her beloved Anakin was due to arrive. Much to her relief, she had requested and had received the time off without being questioned. Between Dormé and that damned Jedi Master, she'd had quite enough of questioning this week to last her a lifetime.

          She yawned and stretched, trying to chase the last remnants of her own dreams away. Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie had been dead for nearly two years now, innocent bystanders in an assault on Jendar where they had been doing refugee work, but sometimes... just sometimes she thought that they were just a hairsbreadth out of reach. That they were waiting for her back at the house in Theed, that Jobal had prepared a large dinner for the entire family... Dinner... Suddenly, a bout of nausea sent her rushing to the fresher but thankfully, she wasn't but halfway there when it passed. She felt her face, a mild fever there but nothing to be too concerned about and she passed it off as the remnants of the previous week's illness. The bouts of depression? Loneliness for Anakin and her lost family... She sighed, remembering. In her dreams... Padmé scolded herself inwardly, she should be happy! Her loving husband was HOME! She knew that if Ani saw any signs of despair or distress on her part he would spend the entire time they had together worrying over her like a mother hen. In fact, she was almost positive that the only reason that he had left 3-po with her was so he could have someone to worry in his absence! She smiled at the thought and reluctantly pushed thoughts of family aside. If she was careful, gave her face a thorough scrubbing, stuck to just cool water instead of trying to eat, not even Anakin, with his Jedi sensibilities would notice that anything was wrong.

***************************************************

          "What do you mean that 'the information is classified'?" snapped Obi-wan at the holographic records clerk. "All I need to know is when Fleet Captain Skywalker will be returning to Coruscant... I don't need the movement of the entire fleet!"

          "I'm truly sorry General Kenobi," the clerk replied nervously. "With your credentials, I would be permitted to tell you the planned movements of the fleet for the next 3 months if you so wished, but as for the whereabouts of the Commander..."

                   Obi-wan snapped off the holo projector, cutting the clerk off in mid sentence and sighed heavily. He supposed that if he pressed the issue with the Council... but in the end it wouldn't be worth it. Despite all of the accolades, the rank and the political protection Anakin afforded himself, he was still a Padawan Learner. Obi-wan's Padawan Learner. He couldn't avoid the inevitable discussion forever and not for the first time, Obi-wan realized that his own patience would have to prevail. At least for now...


	9. Chapter 8

Deceptions 

Chapter 8  

           Anakin stood at the observation window of his privet quarters, looking out but not really seeing anything. The message that he had sent to Obi-wan had been acknowledged rather stiffly, as if he knew that the time frame of Anakin's arrival had been, well, '_distorted' for want of a better word but at this point, Anakin didn't really care. The three day difference between his __'official arrival' and his actual return to the Capital would buy him precious time with Padmé, and perhaps a little more one on one tutorial time with the Chancellor. _

           "There are many more peoples with connections to the force Anakin," the Chancellor had told him once. "On Dathomir, there is rumored to be a cult of force wielding witches. They might find one of your countenance and abilities... Well,  quiet fascinating to say the least..."

            Anakin flushed at the memory, it had been then that he had confessed all to the man he considered a second mentor, that he and Padmé were not only deeply in love, but had exchanged wedding vows on Naboo. To his relief, and admittedly a bit of joy, he was able to share this news at last with someone other than Padmé family.  A man who would not admonish him for his feelings nor his actions, someone who understood at last. Indeed, not only had Palpatine offered hearty congratulations but had promised to do anything in his power to subtly make things easier for them, all Anakin had to do was merely to ask. Also, with an uncanny sagaciousness and without impudence or rancor, the Chancellor had promised to keep Padmé unaware of his involvement.  Anakin had left that particular meeting feeling lighter and freer than he had in weeks, and not even the scolding he had received from Obi-wan later that afternoon for his lack of concentration could dampen his spirits that day... 

          "Sir..." came a soft voice over his com. "We are approaching the main landing platform, our ETA is less than 10 minutes, you asked to be notified..."

          "Yes, of course... Thank you..." Anakin signed off and closed his eyes. Lowering his defensive mental shielding (an early lesson from his _other mentor) he reached out through the force to try to touch the bond he shared with Padmé. She was down there; waiting for him... hopefully she had received his message and could make time to see him... hopefully..._

**************************************************

            The Jewel of the Republic was one of three ships that were returning to Coruscant laden with returning troops of all species. Anakin placed his bag down on the tarmac, watching the other troops disembark, some of them hurrying to other transports but a few had spouses or other family members waiting for them.  Anakin looked upon them enviously. They seemed so happy to be reunited with loved ones and Anakin couldn't help but to feel a twinge of jealousy. Due to the lateness of the hour, he had missed his initial appointment with the Chancellor, but thankfully, they had already exchanged regrets and had planned a rescheduling for a later date. Sadly, Padmé had probably made alternative arrangements for the evening. Anakin knew that her political career almost demanded that she worked late whenever she could, and he hadn't been able to contact her since sending the initial message saying that he was coming home but yet... 

         He was about to pick up his rucksack when his inner alarm went off, but instead of taking his light saber to hand he threw out his arms widely in anticipation.

         "ANAKIN? OH ANI!"

         An unlady-like scream greeted his ears as his normally stoic and unflappable wife threw herself wildly into his embrace. They kissed passionately and Anakin swung her around once, her legs flailing in the air. At last, he set her down and nuzzled her nose tenderly with his own. 

         "I missed you too..." he said with a smile as Padmé pulled away to get a better look at him. She wrinkled her nose and then placed her head on his chest, relishing the sound of his heart. 

         "You're fuzzy!" she exclaimed softly. "When did you decide to grow the whiskers?"

          He raised one hand to stroke the newly grown goatee thoughtfully.

          "Don't you like it?" he teased her softly. "I thought it was rather dashing myself..."

She raised her face to meet him and gave him a smile of her own and to Anakin, the bright spot of the universe was there in her gaze. She closed her eyes, drawing him closer.  

            "I don't know… Let me test it first..."

             They kissed again, oblivious to the noise of the landing area, and the rest of the world around them...


	10. chapter 9

Deceptions

Chapter 9

         They had arrived at a small café in Coco town, secluded and anonymous, and they sat facing each other, fingers interlaced. To the casual observer, they were just another young couple in love, cooing endearments to each other but Anakin seemed on edge. He was perpetually looking around, as if he were in fear of discovery. Frustrated, Padmé gently cupped his chin in her hand and met his gaze, which softened almost instantly.

          "Ani..." she said tenderly, and he smiled. Suddenly, he shot  to his feet, a stranger approaching their table.

          "Coona tee-tockey malla?" Anakin snapped at the Rodian. "Keel-ee calleya ku kah! Ting cooing koo soo ah!"

           Padmé understood at least SOME Huttese, but she couldn't understand WHY Anakin was asking this 'person' why it had taken him so long, and why did he need credits?

           "Ma lorda Jeedal..." the visitor began."Sir..."

           "Kee toupee Basica?" Anakin interrupted him, and the alien nodded, not taking his eyes off of Padmé.

            "We can speak freely in front of her," Anakin said relaxing a bit, but marinating a cold demeanor. "She is my Pateessa... my friend."

             "I am Dreggo," the Rodian told the couple.  "Sirra sent me... I have the keys and the directions... Also, everything is as you requested. It is two hours journey by air taxi..."

              Anakin merely nodded and dismissed him, handing Dreggo a small bag of Credits. Dreggo bowed and backed away, eager to take his leave.

              Padmé stared at Anakin, incredulous.  "What by all the stars was THAT about?" she asked, a little shocked at this seemingly heartless stranger who occupied the space where her loving husband had been moments before. 

               Anakin turned to look at her again, his countenance warming to her. 

               "I'm sorry beloved..." he smiled disarmingly. "I guess you're not used to dealing with the underside of things... 

                "Anakin..." she started, getting a little angry.

                "How long do you have tonight? I mean... before you absolutely HAVE to go back?"

               Padmé blinked, a bit confused. "Well, actually until sunrise really... Dormé is..."

                "Do you love me?" he asked her suddenly.

                  "What?"

                  "Do you love me?" he repeated in earnest. "Do you trust me?"

                  "Of course..."

                  "Then have a little faith and come with me..."

                  Padme' sighed, and then took a deep breath. "Anakin, Ani." she began hesitantly. "How much longer are we going to have to do this? I hate sneaking around, trying to dodge my security or your masters. When are we going to tell them? They're going to find us out, they already must suspect. I can't live like this for much longer Ani, I just can't." She looked away from him; and pulled her hands away, bowing her head. 

                 "Do you think I like this?" He answered her, his words hard and clipped. "Do you think I ENJOY not being able to be with my wife? Not even allowed to, to SPEAK to her as my wife but instead as a politician, a superior? I can't even KISS you Padmé, much less make love to you without fearing that the whole damn Jedi Council will have their collective noses up my..." He trailed off, suddenly aware of the soft sobbing sounds coming from his wife. 

                "Padmé?" he asked, all traces of anger gone. Why was she crying? The very presence of her tears frightened him. "Padmé... are you all right? Force I'm sorry beloved." He reached for her hands but she pulled farther away beginning to rise. 

                "I'm sorry," she choked. "I should j-j-ust go back." 

                Anakin stood up and crossed over to her, he tenderly tried to take her hand again and pull her close. She resisted for a moment, then stiffly allowed him to embrace her. 

               "Please, stay." Anakin whispered to her. "I'm so, so sorry. I just want to be with you all of the time and because I can't..." He trailed off and started rocking her gently, back and forth. He held her closer, feeling the muffled sobs rack her body. Tears began to well in his own eyes. "Padmé, Padmé, Padmé..." he repeated over and over. "I'm so sorry. I  would never want to hurt you... please don't cry..." 

              After a few moments, her sobs subsided and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry too; this has been hard on both of us." For the first time, Anakin saw the dark shadows under her eyes. "There's so much I 

need to tell you, and I can't, not yet." 

             Anakin pursed his lips but said nothing for a moment, considering. 

             "I have a surprise for you," he began again slowly. "Something I hope you'll like. I found a place for us. A safe house, of sorts..." 

             Padmé looked at him, saying nothing. 

             "It's an apartment... a sort of way lay for smugglers  at times... quite safe, and very, privet. That is what the Rodian, Dreggo, was bringing... the key. One for you and the other for myself." 

             She turned from him again, unsure. "Ani, I don't know if I can..." 

              "Padme' please," Anakin bit his lower lip, choosing his words with great care. "Padme', I love you; I just want to spend some time with you." He swallowed hard. "I would never ask anything of you that you would not wish and I would never force myself on you.... you know that...." he trailed off, unsure how to continue, his tears glistening in the early false evening light of the city skyline. 

              Padmé looked up at him and met his eyes which were glowing with a mixture of sadness, concern and sincerity. She lay her head back on his chest and sighed.

             "Alright," she relented. "Show me this place... I don't know how long... or... or..." 

             "It's enough," he whispered hoarsely. "Just stay with me Padmé, I promise, everything will work itself out....." He kissed the top of her head in a lovingly familiar gesture. "I promise..."

              Padmé nodded, and they slowly made their way to the platform where Anakin hailed a cab...


	11. Chapter 10

Deceptions 

Chapter 10

          Anakin summoned a speeder cab and they entered it in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say. 

           The driver looked over at his passengers and uttered an exclamation. 

           "Say, ain't she the..." 

           "Nice young lady you gave a ride to earlier." Anakin overrode him irritably, with an absent wave of his hand. "The one that reminds you of your sister..." 

           "You still look like my sister... if I had one..." the cabbie trailed off absently. 

            Anakin rolled his eyes and gave another wave of his hand. "Not that it was important anyway..." 

           He offered Padme' a wry smile and she shyly returned it, slowly reaching for his hand. 

          "Not that it's important anyway," the cabbie repeated obediently. "Where to sir?" 

          Anakin gave the man the directions and leaned back against the seat. Padme' moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. 

          "I'm sorry Ani," she began softly but Anakin just  shook his head.  

          "No, let's just let it go Padme'," he smiled again, but uncertainty flickered in his eyes. "We don't have a lot of time together; I'd rather just enjoy it for what we have." He pulled his arm out slowly, watching for the smallest sign of disapproval from her. Seeing none, he put it around her waist and pulled her closer to himself, gently, as if she were a fragile ornament. She settled deeper into his embrace, resting her head against his chest and listening to the steady beat of his heart. Reaching across for his other hand, her fingers brushed lightly against his thigh and she felt, rather then heard his immediate reaction. His breath came in a quick gasp and his heart speeded up for a just a few beats. Just as quickly, he was under control again, and he took her hand in his as if nothing had happened. She looked up at him and smiled and he returned it, still a little unsure. Slowly she released his hand and reached up to his face, caressing his cheek and hesitantly, he bent down closer to her. Padme' closed her eyes and let her lips meet his in a soft gentle kiss. After a moment, she pulled back away and rested her head against his chest again. 

             "Perhaps you should sleep a bit Padme'," Anakin said softly, stroking her hair. "It's a bit of a journey at this time of night. I'll wake you before we get there. It'll be alright" 

                  "I love you," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, already drifting into a contented sleep. "I don't know if I told you that." 

                 "Yes you did, I do like to hear it though. Rest now beloved, it won't be long till we get there." 

                  Anakin continued stroking her hair, and watched the Coresaunt traffic as they passed out of the main part of the city and into the more urban part of the planet. Padmé's presence made him feel comfortable and at last, finally, he allowed himself to lightly doze as well.

                 They arrived at the platform an hour or so later. Anakin offered his hand to Padme' and helped her out of the cab. This time, the silence between them was comfortable and he led her down a corridor to a small alcove and a non-descript doorway.  

                   Anakin handed her a strange looking key card, and smiled again. 

                  "Don't let the Captain see that," he advised with a chuckle. "He'll wonder where in the Republic you got a 'Huttese' fresher room key." 

                   Padme' looked at him in shock, the realized that he was joking and laughed along with him. Anakin pulled out another key and hesitated. 

                  "I wanted this to be a special place," he said, suddenly serious. "as this is your first view of it, I..." Anakin paused, unsure of how to continue. "I mean, what I said earlier," he swallowed hard. "Don't think that you... WE.... we have to..." 

                   Padme' silenced his protest with a small kiss. 

                   Encouraged, Anakin continued, "Cover you eyes," he invited. She did so and he passed the security key over the lock. The door slid open with a quiet pneumatic noise and he gently put his arms around her waist. 

                   "Alright, open your eyes then...." 

                   Padme' did as she was told and gasped. The room was small but comfortable, a bed large enough for a full grown Hutt in one corner, a couch on the other side of the room. A door, presumably leading to the fresher, was discreetly off to the side. Unseen light sources gave the room a soft, dreamy look and the smell of exotic spices only added to the effect. On a small table, next to the bed; there was a setting for two, bottles of Naboo wine and other delicacies. 

              Padme' felt overwhelmed, she turned to Anakin, a wondering look on her face. 

             He only smiled and shrugged, "as I said, I wanted it to be special..." Hesitantly, Anakin kissed her forehead. "No Security cameras...", and kissed her again."No bodyguards," and again. "No Obi-wan...."       

             Suddenly, with out warning, Padmé pulled Anakin close and kissed him hard, passionately. She ran her hands down the front of his chest and just past his waist, teasing… Just as quickly, she pulled away, leaving him standing there wide eyed and open mouthed. 

             Padmé sauntered away towards the bed itself. "Now, either you can stand there and tell me all about how much privacy we have, or...." 

              Anakin needed no further prompting, and he practically threw himself after her and they tumbled on to the bed, giggling like a pair of errant school children. 

            "Oh Force woman, you are impossible sometimes!" Anakin cried, gasping with laughter and after a few moments, Padme's giggles began to subside. 

            "I love you Anakin Skywalker", she whispered softly. Anakin gently stroked the hair away from her face. 

            "And I love you too _Mrs. Skywalker," he whispered as he nuzzled her ear. "And if you'll let me," he continued, punctuating each word with a small kiss, "I'll show you. Just...how... much...." _


	12. Chapter 12

Deceptions

Chapter 12

                       Obi-wan Kenobi walked down the hallway to his quarters as now, after receiving the latest word from Anakin, he was even more determined than ever to at least try to talk to his Padwan. The message had been polite enough, yet almost icy in its formality. Anakin had stated that he would be returning to the Capital with a matter of a few days, and despite their respectively busy schedules, he had hoped they would be able to at least share a meal. Indeed, the message could have been from a casual acquaintance just as easily as it had been from his old learner.   He had been meaning to try to bridge the ever widening gap between them but the words would never come when he wanted them to. As of late, successive attempts at talking to Anakin had lead to increasingly heated arguments. The pace of Anakin's training, his actions outside of the temple that tested the patience of Obi wan and the Council alike, not in the least his increasingly 'friendly association with The Supreme Chancellor and of Course, Padmé Amidala. Obi-wan sighed inwardly. How could he explain to Anakin that it was for his own good? That his enormous strength with the force needed more nurturing, more control. Something Anakin Skywalker did not posses as of yet. An involuntary shudder ran through him as he gave pause to the thought.  Anakin had the potential to be one of the greatest Force users in the history of the Jedi, or the most destructive, and at present, he was an unstable as a neutron star. Without the proper training... the thought made even the wisest masters and the council tremble. They had hid their concern under a mask of towering indifference with the idea being to keep him close as hand, to be watched more carefully, to be trained harder.  The discipline would be hard for both Master and Padawan, yet as transgressions were to be dealt with more harshly, the potential for the end result would be so much greater. In the long run Anakin would eventually understand, Obi wan hoped, that this was a sign of love, not punishment. 

                        His thoughts drifted to the questions he did not wish to ask. He would have to soon, Obi wan knew, or the council would. Padme' Amidalla.  His luncheon with the Senator from Naboo had started off well enough. They had exchanged pleasantries, and enquired after mutual friends, celebrating their victories and lamenting others passing. Indeed, things had been enjoyable enough until the subject of Anakin had been broached. The Senator had dropped the friendly, informal air that had permeated their luncheon and had become almost as unfathomable as Anakin himself. 

                "We are good friends Master Kenobi," she had replied to the unforgivable moment when he had pressed the issue of their relationship, and citing the fact that indeed relationships were permissible outside of the Order and, ever the politician, deftly turning the conversation away as quickly as possible.  What had possessed him to even attempt to press the issue with the Senator? As an outsider, she would never understand the issues of attachment and dispassion that was core to the Jedi order. Despite the fact that both the Senate and the Jedi served the Republic, the similarity ended there and she could never understand that by trying to protect Anakin, she was truly hurting him.

                 Obeying an impulse he could not ignore, Obi-wan contacted the Senator's new Chief of security, Captain Sion. 

                "Captain, this is Obi wan Kenobi" he called. 

                "Yes Master Kenobi," came the prompt reply. 

                "Is the Senator there?" Obi-wan asked hopefully, but oddly doubtful.

                "Yes," the Captain responded. ". She's asleep in her bed, she sent the rest of the staff away and retired earlier this evening, claiming illness. I can see her on the security cam. " 

                 "Alone, I hope" thought Obi wan, but he didn't dare speak such concerns aloud. "Thank you Captain. Kenobi, out." 

                  'At least he wasn't with her,' thought Obi wan, visibly relieved. He decided to take advantage of one of the meditation chambers and try to clear and organize his thoughts.  After the battle of Geonosis, things had seemed to settle down. Anakin had come back from Naboo seeming more grounded than he had in a long time. More at peace with himself. He seemed to willing accept the fact that the onset of  the Clone Wars would delay his trails and Anakin even seemed to put himself more deeply into his training, showing signs of the Jedi that he could someday be. No one seemed to mind that he spent his off planet time on Naboo, or that he spent much of his free time engaged in the informational debates that the Senate 

sometimes had held. 

                  "It's important to keep up with the issues Master." Anakin had told him when he had inquired about his sudden interest in politics. If there had been any suspicions then, no one had acted upon them. 

                 Obi-wan had made sure Anakin had trained harder than ever before. Meetings between the Senator and his Padawan, when they occurred, were always kept short and decidedly not personal. Did Anakin suspect that the council knew? Again, Anakin's abilities to hide his feelings made it impossible to really tell, but his increasing short temperedness, and longer times away when he wasn't on assignment told a different story. 

                 Obi-wan sighed again. How he wished that Qui Gon was still here. That he had trained the boy instead of  leaving it to Obi-wan, a man who was barely a knight himself when he had taken on his master's progeny. Barely a man, trying to raise a boy himself. 

******************************************************************************

                Back at what he had dubbed the 'Smuggler's Flat" while Padmé slept, Anakin allowed himself to doze, hoping that Padmé's presence combined with the relative privacy of their place would stave off the worse of the visions that plagued him as of late. Visions where he relived the assault on the tuskens at Tatooien. Again, and again, and again. Only this time, when the slaughter was finished, he wasn't surrounded by the bodies of the raiders. No, the bodies that surrounded him always faded and changed and became those of his friends. His masters. Padmé. An involuntary shudder ran through his body and once again, he reached out for Padmé's presence, searching for comfort there.  He started stroking her side as well, enjoying her very nearness, tracing his left hand down her side and lightly brushing her abdomen. 

                    Suddenly, he pulled away, a bit shocked. He remembered that the last time they had _truly been together, he had noticed an almost imperceptible… __ripple for want of a better word, in her force signature, and now... now they were together again and not only was it there again, but this time it was stronger. Stronger, as if it were __growing… _

                   His eye widened in a mixture of surprise and disbelief.  It _couldn't be!  Not his Angel… Perhaps __couldn't wasn't the right word. Although they had always been careful, there was always the possibility… _

                  Anakin carefully placed his hand back on her lower belly and opened himself fully to the force, frightened, but unhesitant and sure enough, it was there. A Second life force intertwined with his beloved's…

                       He gasped and pulled away, shivering. An odd mixture of fear, excitement and pride coursed through his very being and suddenly, he wanted to both wildly embrace his wife and at the same time, run terrified through the bowels of the Coco district. Anakin settled for a modified version of the former, pulling her close and kissing her.

                         Padmé sighed softly, waking at his touch.  

                        "Sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

                     "That's alright," she replied, cuddling closer to him. "What time is it?"

                   "Early…" he admitted.  "Padmé… Do you want to tell me something?" He tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

                  She sighed softly, closing her eyes. "Good… I'm not ready to go back by any stretch of the imagination…" she wrinkled her forehead in consternation. "What would I want to tell you that I haven't already? Unless you've developed a sudden interest in the refugee relief movement..."

                "No," he pressed nervously, his voice beginning to shake a little.

                "Then what?" she asked, getting a little perturbed. "Anakin, I love you, I love you, but I'm also very tired…"

               "Have you been to a Healer?"

               "Anakin…"

             "Have you?" he asked again, more urgently this time.

              Padmé sighed again, obviously more than a little irritated. "If you've heard that I've been a little off colour, you're right, but it hasn't required the attention of a Healer…"

             "You haven't noticed?" he blurted out, unable to contain himself for much longer.

            "Anakin, enough!" she cried.

                      He bit his lower lip, and wordlessly took her hand and placed it on her belly with his own. She met his eyes, and her own widened in shock as she made the connection at last.

                    "How do you know? I mean… are you sure?" She gasped, her voice barely a whisper.

                   "Sure…" he choked. "I can feel it… him or her… through the Force…."

                   Padmé closed her eyes, and began to weep. 

                   "No…" she said at last. "This can't happen. Anakin, we CAN'T allow this to happen… we just CAN'T!!!"

                  "What do you mean?" he asked her, incredulous.

                  "I mean, NO!" she sobbed. "It'll be the end of everything… THEY won't allow it to live! THEY will take everything away from us!!!"

                  "WHO?"

                   "The Jedi! The Senate!! All of them!!" Padmé broke down in fits of sobbing, Frightened, Anakin's mind raced, trying to pull anything out of his training that would help the situation… anything… redirection would do for a start. Just anything, but this terrified madness over a situation he could barely grasp himself.

                   "Your parents, think about them..." he said quietly, trying to maintain his own composure. After a few moments, she finally began to calm down. "Think about your parents…" he repeated softly.                          

                    "Remember when we first told them that we were  married... It took your father MONTHS to stop calling me 'that damned Jedi boy'..." 

                     Padmé  giggled, despite herself. "It was only AFTER their wedding anniversary party and J'hal appeared that he finally accepted the fact that I could have done so much worse for myself..."

                   "Yes," Anakin snorted. "He introduced me as 'Son' when that little whelp began pointing out the flaws in his design of the treasury building..."

                    Padmé's giggles became choked sobs, and Anakin began to rock her gently, back and forth, tenderly nuzzling her hair trying desperately to reassure her. 

                   "Yes," she said at last. "I still miss them, even after all of this time. But they died doing what they had to do Ani... I couldn't ask them for more than that..." she trailed off, it was a lie and they both knew it. He began stroking her hair, trying to sooth her troubled soul.

                    "I'm sorry," she sniffed after a few minutes, trying to regain some of her composure. "I know I should let it go, but I miss them terribly sometimes...and now.. especially now... Oh Ani, I'm so afraid..."

                     "It's alright," he said. "You know I'm here and no harm will come to you..."

                    "Sometimes... sometimes I HATE them Ani..." she said softly, "As if they did that to me on purpose... I know it wasn't their fault, that it might have happened any other time that they went out on rescue missions... 'Son'... they would be grandparents Ani!" she sobbed again, trying to continue.  "Our people have always shared our resources with others... it's the way of the Naboo... other families have suffered far greater losses... why does it hurt so much?"

                         Anakin gently touched the link they shared. Every sob, every hitch of her breath was a dagger in his heart she was so frightened and in so much pain that he would do ANYTHING if he thought that he could help her, even a little bit. _Anything..._

                       '_Forgive me Padmé 'he thought to himself. _

                       "Padmé..." he said quietly. "It will be alright, I promise... Do you believe me?"

                        A shuddering sigh was her only response.

                        "Padmé, please answer me..." Anakin now lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, yet there was an unmistakable note of command there. "Close your eyes... Angel..."

                     "Yes," she said at last. "But I'm still so very afraid. Is that so wrong?"  she shivered a bit but had calmed down considerably.

                     Anakin ignored her question. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow..." he said softly. "You'll feel better after a night's sleep..." That gentle _push had crept back into his voice, and she repeated after him obediently._

                   "I'll feel better after a night's sleep"

                  "Sleep well Angel..." he whispered and she sighed almost contentedly.

                             "I love you Ani..." 

                            "And I love you too, more than you will ever know..."


	13. Final

Deceptions Chapter 13 

Anakin awoke nearly two hours later, having willingly followed Padmé into sleep rather than releasing his bond to her. Padmé herself was still deeply asleep, and, as he didn't wish to disturb her, Anakin slowly and reluctantly disentangled himself from her embrace. 

"Rest well Angel..." he whispered, as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. She sighed and rolled over, snuggling down deeper into the coverlet, exposing her back in the process. Anakin carefully touched the scars there, his touch becoming a caress only to pull away when she shifted again. Carefully, he pulled one of the covers up to her shoulder and lightly kissed her again resisting the temptation to just lay back down next to his sleeping wife (and child) and hold her (them) in his arms. Out of comfort rather than modesty, he draped another blanket over his shoulders and wandered over to the other couch to think things through, and perhaps even meditate. Ironically, with all the Jedi tenements against 'possessive attachment', Anakin found that mediation actually came to him more easily when he _was _with Padmé. That the thing that would have normally would have separated him from the other Jedi actually made him more like them. Her very presence helped him stay focused, grounded, able to step back more easily and see things more clearly. Obi-wan would be pleased, he thought wryly.

Anakin sat down, closed his eyes and took several slow, deep breaths, willing himself into a light trance like state yet keeping one ear open to his sleeping wife. When all was said and done, he thought, her happiness and safety were all that mattered. 

They would be found out now, it was inevitable. When the fact... the child... was discovered, he would stand by her. No one would accuse her of licentiousness or imply any impropriety, she was a married woman and if either the Senate or the Jedi council had issue with this fact... well...

He was getting ahead of himself... he needed to take a few mental steps back and think things through... Whom could they trust? They would need allies, and soon, just in case things did get ugly... Dormé... she had already proven herself a trusted friend and confidant, she would be a strong asset once she was informed... whom in the Senate? Jar Jar Binks was a given. Many people mistook his kindness and open faced honesty for ignorance, but they did so at their own peril. For all of his clumsiness, and innocence, Jar Jar's loyalty and devotion to his loved ones would be without parallel, but still, this was more Padmé's field of expertise... she knew more so whom could be trusted, who would be willing to stand by them. He briefly considered speaking to the Chancellor himself, but in his heart of hearts, he balked at this idea, at least, for now. Over the years, Anakin had approached the Supreme Chancellor on many occasions, seeking guidance and sometimes, although very rarely, intercession. In this instance, however; he felt it would be best to keep as few people aware of the situation as for as long as possible... Besides, hadn't the Supreme Chancellor told him to learn to trust his own instincts? Palpatine had always shown faith in him and his judgment, even more so than... than... Obi-wan.

Obi-wan. He would be the worse. So the Jedi Master would at long last have his suspicions confirmed... he and Padmé were not about to deny themselves the physical aspect of their relationship... Obi-wan wouldn't understand that despite the poor timing, children would be a welcome part of his life... if it meant choosing between his wife, his child (son) and the damned Order could take their outdated mentality and stuff it up their collective...

A warm soft touch around his belly interrupted his chain of thought and he opened his eyes. 

"I didn't want to disturb you but..."

"I know..." he sighed."It's almost time to go back for now..." he trailed off, eyes growing wide.

"What?" she asked him, genuinely puzzled and then she looked down at herself and giggled. 

"I'm sorry... It was right there and I wanted something to wear. You don't mind do you?"

Anakin started to giggle softly as he took her into his arms and pulled her into his lap.

"My undershirt is NOT proper Senatorial attire my love... unless you were planning on forsaking politics for the Order?"

"We could make it a family tradition..." Padmé began in mock seriousness. "Father, mother... Son... Daughter..." She started to cry ever so softly. "Ani, I'm still so afraid..."

"Why?" he asked he quietly, holding her tightly, starting to rock her in his embrace. "I am here, with you and our baby... I will not leave your side..."

"Someone will take him... or her! The Jedi..."

"Will have no say in the matter my love..." Anakin interrupted her smoothly. "No harm will come to you or our child, I promise you..."

"The laws of the Republic... If the child is force sensitive..." she pressed but again, Anakin cut her off, a little more sharply this time.

"We have the right of refusal Padmé... besides; we don't know if our child even will be force sensitive... Padmé, Angel... everything will be alright. Do you believe me?" He kissed the top of her head and stroked her arm tenderly. "Padmé?"

She began to sniffle a bit as her tears subsided. "Yes, I do... I love you Ani..."

Anakin kissed her head again and murmured his own "I love you's" until she had calmed down completely. Reluctantly, at last, he began to pull away. 

"It's almost time you went back. They'll miss you…"

She kissed him tenderly, her eyes shining. "I need to wash before I go…" Padmé sighed, "Tonight then?"

"Yes, "he whispered huskily. "A calm before the storm… a storm we will ride out together. All three of us… you me and our baby… the Republic, the Jedi, they can all go to blazes for all I care… I have you, both of you, and that is all that matters…"

"Tonight." She whispered in his ear. "Tonight. Here. As soon as you can." She stroked his chest lovingly, "I want to have you all to myself as long as I can…"

"Of course," Anakin agreed kissing her once more. "Wash," he told her gently pushing her off of his lap. "Perhaps I'll even show you how we conserve water on a desert planet…"

Padmé needed no further prompting and sauntered lazily into the fresher. "Hurry…" she called softly over her shoulder.

Anakin nodded, wanting to allow himself one last consideration before joining his wife.

Obi-wan… He would need to buy some time. The answer came to him, suddenly, almost unbidden but effective. There was great need for a skilled negotiator in the Sulust sector; he knew that for a fact…. 'Vader' could prepare the order. 'Vader', the name he had given to his inner demons. The name he could always use to give orders surreptitiously through any computer terminal. Anakin knew that mealy a word from 'Lord Vader' would insure that things would be carried out without hesitation, and most importantly, without question. That was indeed, a most satisfactory solution all around. It would be a simple, and effective way to see that _Master Kenobi would be securely 'indisposed' for at least a month, (perhaps even two,) without any risk of real harm coming to him, and it would buy some precious time so that Anakin could prepare for the inevitable fall out…_

The echoing sounds of water falling brought his attention back to Padmé and he turned just in time to see his gauzy Jedi undershirt come sailing out of the fresher. Padmé began humming an unfamiliar tune, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he door was still open and at last, Anakin chased the last of thoughts of the Jedi, the Senate and Obi-wan out of his mind as he rose to join his wife…

Holonet news: The Capital.

Senator Amidala's office once again denied rumors that she has been too ill to perform even the most perfunctory of her duties. As an active member of many of the restorative comities, her presence has been sorely missed over the last few weeks…

Count Dooku, former Jedi Knight leader of the Separatist movement that started the war nearly three years ago, has once again ostensibly been sighted on yet another outer rim planet. Many knowledgeable sources have put forth the claim that Dooku himself has been dead these many years and his name is put forth as a 'bogie man' to scare the masses by those who would profit most from the continuation of the war …

Chancellor Palpatine's office has announced the creation of the 'Regional Advisors Offices'. As the name implies, the Regional Advisors would be placed in various areas of the Republic to help reunify our shattered way of life…

In market trading news, seemingly in a show of support for this new stronger government, many interplanetary stocks gained on their respective trading markets…


End file.
